Déchéance
by Alienor01
Summary: Dumbledore est mort , harry se laisse aller et se retrouve à la dérive du mauvais coté .
1. Chapter 1

Introduction :

7ème année de Harry à Poudlard .

_1er novembre , _

_Moi, Harry Potter n'ai plus la force d'avancer ! Depuis que Dumbledore est mort je n'ais plus aucune motivation ._

_Pourquoi continuer lorsque la seule personne que vous admiriez a été assassiner . Ce professeur de potion...Je le hais ! Je le tuerais ! _

_Ron et Hermionne m'ont laissé tombé pour aller habité a l'ordre du phénix . Las bas les hiboux sont surveillés . Je peut comprendre ca mais pas qu'ils n'aient rien tenté ! _

_Durant ces vacances les Drusley m'ont battus et affamés . Je n'avais pas le droit en effet d'utiliser ma baguette car trop facilement repérable par Lord Voldemort ! _

_Je n'en peut plus je suis a bout ! _

_Ce soir c'est ma premiére soirée a Poudlard de l'année . Espéron qu'Il ne tenterat rien cette année car je n'aurais pas la force de lui résister ._

_J'en ai assez ! Je ne veut plus lutter ! Sans Dumbledore a mes cotés ... je me sens seul ! Terriblement seul ! Plus personne ne me protége des agressions que je subit a l'intérieur de Poudlard... Fumseck a déserté l'école...Il me manque terriblement ! _

_Mince alors ! Pourquoi je suis désespéré a ce point ? _

_J'ais l'impression que je chute dans le noir et que ca ne va jamais s'arrété ! _

_Je voudrais tant qu'il soit là ! _

Tout au long du texte de petites lettres étaient mouillés et effacés légérement .

C'était bel et bien des larmes comme l'on s'en doute ...

Une personne était en train de lire cette page . Elle était pâle...tellement pâle que l'on voyait au travers d'ailleur ! (mdr) Oui il s'agissait d'un fantome ! Mais pas n'importe lequel . Si Harry était réveillé il sauterait sur ce fantome car il était l'object de son désespoir .

En effet Dumbledore était là ... En train de lire le journal intime de son protégé .

Le fantome versait des larmes silencieuse . S'il avait sut il n'aurait jamais demandé a Severus de la tué ... Surtout sous les yeux du petit ... Il observa Harry qui dormait dans son lit .

Comme il avait changé en un seul été ! Il était plus grand et plus fort un air mature était inscrit sur son visage a cause de la guerre . Mais malheureusement ses yeux était cernés . Il avait l'air d'un mort-vivant ... ou d'un être humain a qui l'on avait arraché tout désespoir .

Soudain Harry commençat a s'agiter dans son lit .

Dumbledore se précipita mais il vit que ce n'était q'un cauchemard . Pourtent au moment ou il se retournait il entendit Harry hurler de terreur .

Il se retourna surprit . Dumbledore n'avait jamais mesurer a quel point les cauchemards que faisait Harry le marquait et combien ils étaient violent .

Les couvertures d'Harry glissérent par terre révélant des cicatrices sur son ventre et une partie de son dos car il était sur le coté et se débattait vainement pour sortir de son cauchemard . Des larmes ruisselaient a présent sur son visage .

Dumbledore s'approcha et avanca rapidement une main vers l'épaule de Harry dans le but de le réconforté mais passa au travers .

Il se retourna remplit de dépit et traversa le mur au moment ou Ron Weasley réveillait Harry .

Chapitre 1 :

7h40 .

Harry se leva lentement de son lit . Il avait encore une fois passé la nuit à faire des cauchemards ! Ces derniers l'épuisait .

Il en avaitplus qu'assez !

Harry s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt noir , enfila sa robe de sorcier par dessus , attrapa ses bouquins et sortit pour allez a son premier cour de la journée c'est a dire potion .

En chemin il vit Malfoy venir vers lui .

-Salut Potter ! Alors ? Ou sont la sang de bourbe et Weasmoche ?

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre a la provocation .

Depuis quelques jours il ne ressentait plus rien . Ni amour , ni peine . Uniquement de la douleur qui anestésiait tout le reste .

Soudain une main lui agrippa le bras et le forca a se retourné .

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Pott...

Drago s'arréta net quand il vit dans les yeux de harry un désintéret si profond que ce dernier n'essayait même pas de se dégager.

-Peut-tu me lacher malfoy ? demanda t'il d'une voix éteinte .

Sans même savoir pourquoi Drago obéit .

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était produit mais Potter n'était plus le même . Il devait a tout prix éclairé cela .

-Que se passe t-il potter ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivés ? Tu a l'air d'un zombie!

-Je sais malfoy tu ne m'apprend rien !

A ce moment la Malfoy referma a nouveau sa main sur le bras de Harry et l'entraina en direction de la salle des potions et s'assit a coté de lui pour l'aider a faire la potion du jour .

Rogue en voyant la tête de Harry ne posa pas de question et leurs donna la recette a coté d'eux .

-Pourquoi tu fais ca Malfoy ? J'ais plus de raison de vivre...

-Bien sur que t'en as une ! Tué Voldemort !

-Oui et uniquement ca ! Tout le monde ne voit pas mon avenir plus loin ! Que je soit mort ou vivant aprés tout le monde s'en fiche !

Drago se tut et continua a travailler avec Harry en silence jusqua la fin du cour . Aprés Harry sortit dans le parc rapidement s'assit sous un arbre et pleura toute les larmes de son corps en voyant la tombe de Dumbledore a la liziére de la forêt .

Hermionne arriva a cet instant .

-Harry...

-Fous moi la paix ! T'es bien la derniére personne que je veut voir...

-Harry ? Pourquoi ?

-Vous m'avez laissez seul avec les Dursley en sachant que je ne pourrais pas me défendre ! Ils m'ont détruits Hermionne !

A ces mots Harry ouvrit sa chemise et tourna le dos a Hermionne qui eut un hoquet de stupeur .

Sur le dos de Harry se trouvait écrit en cicatrice le mot MONSTRE

En travers du dos de Harry .

Puis Harry se tourna vers elle et la elle put voir les cotes de Harry et même les comptés tellement elles étaient apparentes .

Harry se rahbilla et partit rapidement sur le ponton du lac .

Il déposa ses affaires et regarda au fond...

Bientot harry fut saisit d'une irrésistible envie de plongé . Il faisait déjà le pas qui pourrait le rapproché de Dumbledore .

Le fantome de celui ci regardait Harry tenté de se tuer d'un air affolé .

Il alla immédiatement prévenir Mc Gonnagal la nouvelle directrice . Qui se précipita .

Harry était déjà dans leau et se laissait coulé lentement un sourir victorieux sur son visage . Mais brusquement il se sentit tiré et malmené en hauteur . Il se débatit de son agresseur avec l'énergie du désespoir .

-Non !

Ce fut la derniére chose qu'il parvint a dire . Il sombra ensuite dans l'inconsience .

A SUIVRE !

(Je sais je suis sadique mais j'y peut rien !)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux .

Ce simple effort lui fit mal .

Puis soudain les événements malheureux et son suicide raté apperement lui revienrent en mémoire et il gémit désespérement .

A ce son Madame Pomfresh acourut rapidement .

-Enfin réveillé Mr Potter ?

-j'aurais préféré ne pas le faire...

-Tout a fais d'accord ! vous auriez dut évitez le suicide !

-non vous n'avez pas compris ! J'aurais préféré ne pas me réveiller !

-Voyons monsieur Potter...

A cet instant Harry remarqua qu'il portait les même vêtements que lors de sa tentative mais que ceux-ci avaient été séchés par magie .

Harry se redressa et enleva sa chemise et son pull .

A cet instant l'infirmiére ne put s'empécher de crier .

-Vous croyez que lorsqu'on a subit "ça" on a encore envie de se réveiller ?

-Monsieur Potter ! Si vous me l'aviez dit je vous aurais effacez ses cicatrices !

-OUi mais vous n'auriez pas fait disparaitre celles de mon coeur ! Votre pitié ne me sert a rien ! Alors je tuerais Voldemort et ensuite je partirai ! Je n'ais aucune raison de rester en vie !

L'infirmiére frissonna au nom interdit puis un grincement de porte se fit entendre .

-Que fais-tu la Malfoy ?

Il était bien la derniére personne qu'il avait envie de voir !

Dumbledore ou plutot son fantôme avait passé la tête a travers un mur . Voir son protégé se suicider lui avait causer un grand choque . Il s'en voulait et se sentait responsable .

-Potter je suis la pour t'empécher de commettre une autre bétise !

-La bétise a été de me réveiller !

-Tu te trompe ! Tu n'as jamais eut un rêve particulier pour aprés avoir tuer tu-sais-qui ?

-Non Malfoy ! Je me suis toujours crut mort aprés chaque année qui passe !

A chaque seconde de chaque minutes de chaque heures de chaque journée et nuit je risque de me faire tuer ! Alors non je n'ais pas réussis a faire de projet ! J'aurais souhaiter vivre avec Dumbledore mais maintenant qu'il est parti ma seule famille se résume aux Dursleys !

-Comment ca ! Dumbledore n'était pas de ta famille !

L'ancien directeur avait haussé les sourcils . Ils n'aurait pas crut cela ! Il faudrait qu'il vérifie sur son arbre généalogique !

-Ouais ! Le vieux fou comme tu l'appelais était mon grand pére ! Il était le dernier membre de ma famille ! Je jure de tuer celui qui l'a assassiner ! Rogue va payer ! Dés que je trouverais un moyen a chaque instant je n'aurais de cesse de lui faire la peau !

Malfoy était surpris d'entendre de tels mots dans la bouche du survivant .

Dumbledore aussi était extrémement choqué ! Son protégé se comportait comme Tom Jedusort lorsqu'il était encore a Poudlard juste aprés la mort de toute sa famille . Sauf qu'Harry était encore plus désespéré .

Harry se leva alors du lit ou il était .

Ecartant sa chemise il montra alors une profonde entaille du coté de son flanc droit . Aussitot qu'il eut posé les yeux dessus la blessure se cicatrisa profondément .

Il attrapa ses affaire et déguerpis presque en courant . Il avait trouvé ! Enfin ! Aprés tout ce temps ! Comment faire la peau a Rogue !

Cette nuit la Harry mit au point son projet ! Il aurait une retenue avec snape demain soir c'était sur !

Il attrapa sa baguette et s'entraina des deux mains a lancé des sortiléges . Puis il descendit a la bibliothéque et appris les impardonnables trés rapidement dans la réserve .

Il eut un sourir machiavélique . Il se releva alors et retourna dans son dortoit ou il s'endormit dans son lit . Pour la premiére fois depuis des années il ne fit pas des cauchemards mais réva qu'il tuait Rogue . Un sourir fleurit sur les lévres du dormeur .

Le lendemain matin il avait tout mit au point mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut une lettre qui arriva (Harryva lol) par hiboux au déjeuner. Il reconnut alors l'écriture et sortit précipitement de la grande salle .

Arrivant prés de la salle sur demande il fit 3 pas en avant et 3 pas en arriére et la porte s'ouvrit sur un simple bureau avec une plume et de l'encre verte .

Il déplia alors la lettre de mains tremblantes .

L'écriture argenté le fis fondre en larme.Dumbledore qui le regardait eut mal pour lui .

La lettre venait de lui bien entendu.

_Cher Harry, _

_Ne me pleure pas s'il te plait ! J'ais fais tout ce que j'ais révé de faire ! _

_Le fait que tu ais vu rogue me tué a été falsifié dans les circonstance ! En effet c'est moi et moi seul qui lui ait demandé de me tué sous tes yeux pour lui fournir un alibis auprés du mage noir ! Je suis désolé si je t'ais fais soufrir mais sache que je suis surement heureux a cette heure ! Tu as dut recevoir cette lettre juste aprés mon décés et non 3 mois aprés ! C'est pour évité que tu ne cherche a tuer le professeur Rogue ! Il n'a fait que ce que je désirais qu'il fasse ! Sinon crois moi il ne m'aurait pas eut si facilement !_

_(rire) je t'aime sincérement Harry je te considére comme mon propre fils ! Ne désespére pas s'il te plait ! _

_Dans cette lettre tu trouveras également une partie de mon testament avec ce qui te reviens de droit ! Accepte s'il te plait ! _

_Je te légue tout mes biens ! Ma magie également d'ailleur ! Tu posséderas tout mes pouvoirs et ma puissance magique dans moins de 1 ans je ne peut pas te dire quand précisément sans cela c'est moi que tu tuerais ! (rire) Je souhaite également te confié la direction de poudlard lors de tes 20 ans ! Comme moi tu aime cette école plus que tout ! Je te donne toute ma confiance ! Je suis fier de toi Harry !_

_Albus dumbledore ._

Brusquement Harry se mit a Haïr le hiboux qui avait eut du retard ! Jamais il n'aurait crut que Dumbledore se suiciderais pour Rogue...

Brusquement il eut encore plus la rage pour Voldemort .

Il se releva et quitta la salle sur demande .

Il n'arrivait pas a croire qu'il hériterait de Poudlard et de la puissance magique de Dumbledore !

Ce dernier il le savait avait laissé sa baguette en haut de la tour ! Il lui fallait la récupéré pour pouvoir profité de la puissance magique de Dumbledore !

Il prit alors son éclair de feu et sortit rapidement par un fenêtre en direction de la cellule de Poudlard . Il se posa sur la terasse et vit rapidement la baguette de dumbledore . Il sortit sa propre baguette et prononca une incantation .

-dupplicatus accelaratus post mortem forte resilante forte minte !

Quelques instant plus tard il héritait des pouvoirs de dumbledore et de sa baguette . Il se pencha et se redressa les deux baguette en main .

Au cours des quelques mois qui passérent on le vit de moins en moins . A la fin il ne vint même plus en cours !

Il passait ses journées dans la salle sur demande a maitriser les pouvoirs de Dumbledore et apprendre a jeté des sorts en duo .

C'est ainsi qu'il ne fut plus abattut mais un démon a l'intérieur de lui continuait a le hanté . Le soir il avait toujours les mêmes cauchemards .

Un matin il repparut dans la grande salle .

La disparition de Dumbledore l'affectait toujours on le voyait bien mais il arrivait a en faire le deuil maintenant .

Lorsqu'ils le virents tous les éléves de Poudlard baissérent les yeux . Harry se dirigea dignement vers la table des professeur et en particulier devant la directrice temporaire .

Mc.Gonnagal fut surprise mais encore plus quand il lui tendit la lettre de Dumbledore avec aux coins des yeux les mêmes larmes qu'elle possédait .

Elle lut alors la feuille jusqu'au bout et aquiesca bien qu'a contre coeur .

Elle s'inclina alors bien bas devant Harry ce qui surpris tout le monde se trouvant dans la grande salle . Puis elle fit passé la lettre aux autres professeurs .

Ceux ci aquiescérent et Harry partit s'assoir a la table mixte ou chaque éléves avaient le droit de marié les maisons . Ce qui surprit beaucoup plus ce fut ensuite l'installation de Drago Malfoy a cette même table en face d'Harry Potter a qui il se mit a parler avec agitation .

A SUIVRE !

(J'suis pas trop sadique vous voyez ! Jvous ait mis tout ce que j'ais put dans ce chapitre ! Allez un chtite review pour encourager l'auteur ! J'accepte les anonyme aussi ! Biz a tous ! )


End file.
